


Geständnis

by Tarry1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarry1990/pseuds/Tarry1990





	Geständnis

Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Meine Füße trugen mich, ohne dass mein Kopf registrierte, wohin. Alles was ich wusste, war: /Ich muss hier weg, weg von ihm!/ Ich stolperte, fiel über eine Baumwurzel, rappelte mich wieder hoch. Hörte die mir bekannte Stimme, welche wieder meinen Namen rief, aber dann verklang. Ich spürte, wie Tränen meine Wangen hinunterliefen. /Warum?/, schallte es immer wieder in meinem Kopf.  
Ästeknacken, dann Stille. Ich stoppte, lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an einen Baum. Horchte… Nichts.  
Versuchte, das Stechen in meinem Magen zu verdrängen.  
Verzweiflung, die meine Körper durchströmte. Wie hätte ich auch erwarten können, dass er mich liebt? Er, der Anführer der Werwölfe!  
Sah noch immer seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck vor mir.  
Blätterrascheln, direkt hinter mir.  
Eine Hand, die mich am Arm packte. Ich schrie auf, versuchte, los zukommen. Eine zweite, die mich umdrehte. „Lass mich los!“ Ich legte meine ganze Kraft in die Versuche, mich zu befreien.  
„Macht es dir Spaß mich zu quälen?“ Ich schaute den Mann vor mir nicht an, versuchte, seinem stechenden Blick auszuweichen.  
Mein Wehren wurde weniger. „Sieh mich an!“ Seine kratzige Stimme hallte durch den Wald. Meine Augen suchten den Boden ab, fanden eine Fixpunkt.  
Fenrir ließ mich los, wusste, dass ich nicht mehr laufen würde. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten.  
Langsam ließ ich meinen Blick hochwandern, zu seinem Gesicht. Blinzelte mehrmals, versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken und wartete.  
„Meintest du das ernst?“ Seine Stimme wurde leiser, fragend. Ich ließ meinen Blick wieder schweifen. Ein Nicken.  
Dann spürte ich, wie seine Arme sich um meine Taille schlangen, mich fest an seinen Körper pressten.  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“  
Lippen, die sich zu einem Kuss fanden.


End file.
